Only Time Can Tell
by TheRoxasToMyAxel
Summary: Set after Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Link has returned back to Hyrule after going back in time and reliving those seven years that he had missed. Everyone is glad to see him, especially a certain princess. First Zelda fan-fic. Better than summary.


Link smiled as he walked into Hyrule field. Looking over the grassy hills, he looked towards Kokiri forest, Death Moutain, Zora's Domain, and finally Hyrule castle and it's town. He couldn't believe it's been seven years. Nothing had changed. Before he left for Hyrule Castle Town, he decided to visit some old friends first.

Epona galloped over to him as soon as he walked onto the property. Nudging him, she pointed him into the direction that a brunette girl was. The farm girl was in a corral with the other horses. Walking with Epona in hand, he made his way over to her.

The girl was standing there singing a song that Link knew well, Epona's song. As she sang, he took out his ocarina and played along. When she realized that she was not alone she started and faced him.

Petting Epona's muzzle, he smiled at her and said, "hey Malon."

"Do I know you?" Malon put her hands on her hips as she mulled it over. "Well Epona, who is this? I know you don't take kindly to strangers." Epona whinied and shook out her short white mane as she trotted around him.

Looking him over, she noted the green Kokirish outfit, the ocarina, and the blond hair that fell into his blue eyes as she looked into them.

Then it clicked. Throwing her arms around him, Malon exclaimed happily, "Link!"

She let him go after a while and started talking a mile a minute. "So your back from your travels? Wow you haven't changed much! Want to stay the night at the ranch? You can tell me about everything you saw!"

Link chuckled with her in happiness glad that their friendship had not faded over the years. "Sure, I need a place to stay before I head to the town."

Malon let a smirk grace he lips. "Going to see the princess huh?"

A light dusty pink settled over his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Maybe."

She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the buildings. "Come on. I'm sure dad and Ingo will be excited to see you back."

The whole evening they sat drinking delicious, cold Lon Lon milk as they laughed and listened to Links adventures in Termina and the rest of the world.

After the sun rose and the animals were let outside, Link said his goodbyes.

"You better come visit soon!" Malon shouted to the retreating figure as she waved.

Laughing, he yelled back, "don't worry I will! You can count on that, take good care of Epona for me!" With a final wave, he was off.

Walking into the bustling town, he smiled at its familarity. Nothing had changed in the years he had been away. There was still those two guys,one laughing their head off and the other explaining to him, the woman with her precious little Richard, the Romeo and Juliet couple, the mail guy running around late as ever, and shop merchants trying to make a deal with the shoppers yelling about how expensive stuff is nowadays.

Walking up to the guys in red and blue talking by a tree, he asked what had been happening in Hyrule lately.

"Not much. But the princess sure has grown into quite a sight. Isn't that right?" The guy in red asked his companion.

"Oh shut up!" The one in blue yelled as his face colored.

"This idiot went up to the princess and tried to kiss her hand. But when he looked up to compliment her, it was the King's hand he had kissed! My was he jolly angry, almost ordered to have him decapitated." He continued to laugh at his friends suspense.

After that amusing little story, and with no more information than he already knew,Link went to ask the other citizens. Of course, they just ignored him and ranted about how irritating he was like he wasn't even there, it was like he was the same ten-year-old who just left the forest. With no one helping him, he decided to check out the castle.

"Halt! Who goes there!" The guard at the gate stopped him.

"Link."

"What is your business here?" The guard continued to suspiciously question him.

"To see Princess Zelda?" His voice ended in a question.

"Yeah right. Why would the princess want to see the likes of you?"

"'Cause I'm a hero."

"Hero or not, you can't see the princess. Now go run along and find somewhere else to play, 'Hero'." With that he was dismissed.

Not wanting to waste more time than he already had with the villagers, he went around the corner to use his old way in.

Zelda walked onto her balcony into the fresh morning air. Sighing as she looked up into the bright blue sky that reminded her so much of his eyes. When will he come back?

Laying her head on her folded arms that rested on the railing,she watched over the courtyard almost expecting to see a green clad boy, that was now a young man, to be dodging the guards.

A melody filled the air. Not just any melody, no, it was Zelda's Lullaby. It was coming from an ocarina, but where?

Raising her head, Zelda looked around with her long brown hair whipping in the wind,for the source of music. Finally, her eyes rested on a golden haired boy above her sitting on her bedroom roof, playing an ocarina with nimble fingers.

"Link!" She smiled like she hadn't smiled in years. He was finally back, well at least for now but that was fine with her, so long as she got to see his smile one more time.

Link jumped down and kneeled, bowing down in front of her. "Princess Zelda." There was a mischevious look in his eyes as he looked up through his fringe at her.

Standing up slowly, he didn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't help but think that she was beautiful with the morning glow around her and with her saphire eyes bright with delight over seeing him. Reaching out, he stroked her chocolate hair.

Moving towards him, she couldn't help but be enchanted. Link watched her full,pink lips as she breathed. Soon they were only inches away from each other and quickly closing the distance. With their breaths mingling, their eyes were gradually closing and then -

"Hey, you!"

An abrupt voice startled them out of their stupor. Stepping back, they looked at the guard below as he was shouting for reinforcement to help get the intruder out of the castle that was apparently trying to kidnap the princess.

"Would you like to explain to me?" Zelda asked him with a narrowed gaze.

Link put his hands up defensive manner. "It's not my fault!"

Taking a glance over him, she saw that his clothes were damp and that the knees of his white pants were wet and dirty.

"Let me guess. You snuck in after they wouldn't let you in. Would you like to tell me how you managed that?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"There's a vine around the corner before you get to the gate and a drain hole that you can crawl through,it was kinda tight fit."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose the Hylian princess was agitated at the hero. "What would happen if you were caught? Actually, scratch that, what will happen in a few moments?"

Pretending to be thoughtful he looked up at the sky before giving a silly grin. "That's when I use my ninja reflexes to make a hasty getaway." After he said this, he turned and went to make his escape before a certain Hylian cross-dresser could maim him.

Before he could, Zelda grabbed the back of his collar and almost choked him. As he was trying to gain back his breath, she explained to Link how it was going to work. "You are going to go down and apologize for making a ruckus."

"But-" His whining was cut off.

"Now."

Trying, and failing, to change her mind he pouted but the only answer he got was a hand on the hip and a finger pointing inside the room to the door that led to the hallway.

He slunk into the room having been humilatingly defeated. With Zelda following close behind, they made their way to the hallways.

When the pair stepped into the corridor, they were greeted with a dozen soldiers.

As soon as Link was spotted a couple soldiers grabbed his arms.

"Release him," Zelda commanded.

The guards questioned her decision.

Zelda explained to them. "He is just an insignificant fool and also a very good and loyal friend."

Having Link released and the guards informed that he was allowed to come at any time, they were alone in the hall.

"So..." Link asked rocking back and forth on his heels.

Her icy eyes landed on him. Wincing at her glare, he tried to act cute and innocent. "sorry?"

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but laugh at the Hero of Time pouting. "What am I going to do with you?"

Grinning, he took her hand in his. "How 'bout you go with me 'round the market like old times?" He was talking about when they were kids and before Ganondorf wrecked havoc on Hyrule.

"Sure." Smiling gently up at him, she made his heart beat faster and louder.

"How come whenever there's trouble I know your around, link?" Their hands letting go, the two teens turned to see Zelda's Sheikah bodyguard Impa, Zelda was calm and not surprised unlike Link who was close to having a heart attack.

"Hello, Impa." Zelda politely greeted her old friend.

The white haired woman turned to Link after nodding to her. "Hey Impa! You don't mind if I borrow Zelda for a little bit, right?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

The Sheikah continued on down the hall as she threw over her shoulder, "just don't destroy the town."

Link frowned. "You guys always think that I'm gonna cause trouble. Why don't you have any confidence in me?"

"Cause your you." Zelda answered as she gave him a peck on the cheek, the tips of his ears reddening. Grabbing his hand again, she started to drag him. "Come on."


End file.
